Kyle 10: Soul Reaper
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: This follows the tale of another Kyle Tennyson clone as he gets sent into the world of Bleach. Getting into the time everyone is training up to save Rukia from the clutches of Soul Society. Will Kyle be able to turn the tide? Will he be a Soul Reaper! And what kind of odd transformations will come from this dimension! This will cover the Soul Society Arc to the Quincy Arc.
1. Chapter 1

Kyle 10: Soul Reaper

A/N: Here we are. This is just an introduction. Kyle will find himself in Karakura Town as of this chapter. There will also be some looking around town and stuff. We won't delve into the deeper aspects of Bleach just yet, but this will be important for later. This Kyle also has no prior knowledge of the Bleach series like the original does, because of mind manipulation by moi (DMUDZ).

I can't believe it… DriveMax sends me into this tube, and then all of a sudden, I wake up in a bed.

"Ow… what the hell…" I said, getting up. As I get up, I grab my head. Apparently I landed on something hard.

"Hey, hey! Get back down, kid!" I heard a man yell at me. He lied me back down, and then I got a good look at him. He had black hair, and a rugged chin. He wore a doctor's coat and had a tie on over a button-up shirt. "You hit your head pretty hard. Don't know what happened, but it seems you're okay now. You heal fast."

"How long has it been?" I asked him. My vision fully came back now. "And where am I?"

"In the Kurosaki Clinic. I'm the owner, Isshin Kurosaki. As for how long, you've only been out for about 2 hours. I expected you to be out much longer."

"I heal quickly…" I looked around.

"You look like you could be in High School…"

"I'm actually 18. I graduated a year ago."

"Interesting. So… what can you tell me about your fall?"

"Honestly, I'm not 100 percent sure you'd believe me or not, Dr. Kurosaki…" The door opened up just then, and a girl with blonde hair like mine came walking in with a plate of food. It looked like Japanese food.

"Dad, I made food for when he… Wow! You're already awake, mister!" She said.

"Kyle. My name's Kyle Tennyson. Mister isn't necessary, kid." I told her. She put the food in front of me.

"Kyle Tennyson, huh? You from America?" Dr. Kurosaki asked me.

"Yeah. I am." I replied to him, while taking a bite of a riceball his daughter made. "Good stuff, by the way." I told her, and continued munching. She nodded, and left the room.

"That's Yuzu." Dr. Kurosaki told me. "My daughter. Now, maybe you can answer my question about the fall?" He asked. Oh, right. The fall. Man.

"To tell you the truth, doc, I was in a question answering blog made by this guy, DriveMax. I was zapped here when I heard he was sending me to some other dimension, and I find myself here, after falling from the sky and bonking my head into a lightpost." He looked at me, dumbfounded. I knew he wouldn't believe me.

"Wow. That fall must have really scattered something up in your brain, Kyle." He finally replied. I nodded.

"It's okay, Dr. Kurosaki. Where am I?"

"You're in Karakura Town." Crap. I am in Japan. How could I understand him, then? He spoke such perfect English, and so did Yuzu. "Is there a number I should call? Did you get separated from a group of tourists, or what?" He asked me. I took a deep breath, and sighed. This was going to be rough. No money, my credit card most likely doesn't work here… Wait. He never heard of me?

"Wait, Dr. Kurosaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of me before? I'm supposed to be pretty well-known."

"Nope. This is the first time I've ever heard of you. What? Are you in an American boy band or something?" He asked while chuckling. I sighed.

"It's okay, Dr. Kurosaki." So DriveMax DID send me across a portal to another universe, or dimension, or something. This wasn't boding well. "I'll try to get out of your hair as soon as I possibly can, Doc."

"Take as long as you need, Kyle. I'll come back later to make sure you're still alright." He walked off, presumably to check more patients. I lied back down, thinking about my options. I obviously couldn't pay this guy, since I have no Japanese cash, and I couldn't buy food. Well, Upchuck and Water Hazard could both fix my drinking and eating issues, but I need shelter. Some kind of place to live. Something. Maybe even get a job so I could pay off Dr. Kurosaki. I rolled over.

"This isn't good…" I mumbled to myself. The door opened. I turned, expecting Yuzu, when I saw a girl, about her height, with black hair going to her shoulders. She was wearing a baseball jersey and denim shorts.

"Can I help you?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Nah. I just wanted to see what kinda kook my sister, Yuzu, found. Seems like you're already awake." She said. I just sighed.

"Yes, I am. My name's Kyle Tennyson. You?"

"Karin. My dad's a little crazy. Just a fair warning if you intend on staying over to get some rest. It looks like you're already healed, too. Did you even feel your head when you got hit?"

"I did, actually, yes. That's all I remember about coming here." That's not lying, if she was looking for signs of it.

Karin said, "Okay, just don't hit anything else on the way out. You don't want to be back here again, do ya?"

I replied, "Absolutely not." She smirked.

"Maybe I'll see ya around someday, Tennyson." She said, waving as she walked out. I shook my head, going back to contemplating my new plan for having to survive in Japan with literally no resources. Thank goodness everyone spoke perfect English, though. I growled. This wasn't going to be easy, trying to figure things out. I rolled back onto my back, looking at the ceiling.

"Karakura Town, eh?" I asked myself, staring at it. I smirked.

"I'll do some exploring tomorrow. I need to understand how this is going to work out for me." I said. As much as I hate admitting it, I'm going to need to build another base unless somebody doesn't mind me tagging along with them. What kind of search would that be, though? For all I know, we could be next to some city that borders the suburbs, like in New York. A lot of people are going to be wondering why there's some random American in THEIR town, perhaps. This was not going to be easy to explain. Shit.

"Oh well." I said. I got up to turn out the lights and go to bed early, when I saw that my head was wrapped up in bandages. I almost wanted to unwrap them and see how bad the damage was, but if I was already walking around like it was nothing, good. I didn't take them off now, though, unless Dr. Kurosaki said I was okay. I shrugged, turning the light off, then walking to bed, hanging my hoodie against the side of the bed.

The next morning…

I got up, yawning. As soon as I got to my feet, Dr. Kurosaki came running in after he barged the door down.

He yelled, "Are you alright, my boy?! Do I need to do any extra work?!" I fell back onto the bed as he slowly unraveled the bandages, showing my forehead. "You seem okay, Kyle. Alright. You're good to go."

"Thanks for letting me stay over, Dr. Kurosaki, but I don't have any money for you." He looked me in the eyes.

"Is that so?" He asked, getting awfully close to my personal space. I gulped, then nodded. "Well…" he continued. "Having no money is awfully bad. Maybe you got pickpocketed."

I told him, "I only have American dollars." He shook his head.

"Should have got them converted." He said.

I asked him, "Is there a way I can make up for your services, Dr. Kurosaki?" He put his hand to his chin, then closed his eyes, then opened them.

"I'll give you some time to find a job here in town, then we can talk about how you're going to pay me off." He said. "After all, you've been through a lot, so I'm willing to give you some time to look and try to find something."

"T-thank you, Dr. Kurosaki!" I bowed to him, hoping that was the right thing to do. He smiled.

"No problem. You'd better get started." He said, undoing my head bandages. He let me use his shower to get cleaned up, and then I got out of the building. I waved to him, Yuzu, and Karin as I left. As I walked out, I looked to see if the coast was clear, and when I saw it being clear, I sprouted my quills, then ran up the side of a building using my speed. As I got up, I looked around the town to see the scale of it, and I was surprised to see it was the size of a regular city.

"WHOA!" I yelled, then covered my mouth. I kind of need to keep my abilities secret for now. I seriously need to practice my stealth. I hopped around, continuing to run on top of buildings, and even up the walls. I stopped at a High School building, and saw some girls all gathered around a tree. They were eating lunch. One of them had short black hair, another had long black hair, and I saw two red heads all eating together. One wore glasses, and the other didn't. I jumped into the tree above them.

"I wonder where Orihime is. I haven't seen her in so long." The red head with glasses said.

"None of your business, Chizuru." The short black haired girl said.

"Why not, Tatsuki?! She is my one true-" The Chizuru chick was strangled.

"DON'T YOU SAY IT, CHIZURU!" She yelled. I was taken aback by this. The others seemed to take it as normal with the short haired redhead sighed.

"Tatsuki, you don't have to strangle Chizuru every time she-"

Tatsuki blurted out her response now. "ORIHIME IS GONE, I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS, AND ALL OF YOU EXPECT ME TO TAKE IT NORMALLY?!" The long black haired one closed her book she was still reading.

"She did leave us notification she would be back soon. Whatever she's doing must be important." Tatsuki calmed down, releasing Chizuru.

"Keigo and Mizuiro also said Ichigo and Chad were gone. They got no kind of warning as to what was happening, but they made sure to tell them they would be fine." Okay, so some students mysteriously vanished, but not without notification. Seems a little odd. It gives me something to investigate, at least.

"Maybe all three of them went together?" Chizuru asked.

Tatsuki replied, "Whatever it is, it must be important, because they're all gone now." I nodded, then vanished off, moving around to try and find these guys. I know I should be looking for some kind of job right now, but I'm a hero. If someone is missing, I should try to bring them back. Okay. Their names are Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime. I know I didn't hear about them as people or what they looked like… but it's surprisingly hard to find people without knowing what they looked like. Wow. I need help.

"Okay." I said. "I should find out what they look like before I look for them, and… I haven't done that." I looked back to the school, then was about to move, when I sensed something. Something… kind of… evil and feral. When I zoomed back to find it, I couldn't see anything, finding it in an abandoned warehouse.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled. I could clearly sense this thing, and yet nothing was here. When I went to move away, I was hit by an invisible force into a wall. I looked back, seeing nothing.

"Okay. Something is DEFINITELY here." I said, getting off of the wall. When I looked again, I couldn't see it, still. Whatever this thing is that's attacking me, it's clearly there, though. I was trying to sense it again, when I dodged it this time.

"HA!" I yelled. I Spin Dashed into it, forcing it into a wall.

"Trying to kill me, huh?!" I yelled to it. Suddenly, I was smashed into the wall behind me again.

"Okay…" I got up, and then summoned my Chaos Energy into my hands.

"CHAOS… SPEAR!" I tossed energy spears in the direction of the creature, or being, or whatever this thing was, and I felt it was getting hit by some of it as it swerved to run at me again. At this point, I began to see a faint outline against the smoke.

"I see you now!" I said, rushing towards it to kick it. It blocked me, and grabbed my leg to attempt to slam me into the floor. I transformed into Ghostfreak, phasing out of its grip. I looked back down at it, and gasped. I could now fully see what this creature was. It was definitely reptilian in appearance, but it was also decked out with bony spikes along its back, was grey, and was about 9 feet tall. It had a mask resembling a t-rex skeleton. It had large gorilla arms, bulky feet, and it growled.

"Did you just transform? You are indeed not a regular human. As if that reishi you tossed at me wasn't enough of a clue." It talked! It actually talked!

"HOLY SHIT! What are you?!"

"You should know. Are you not a Soul Reaper?"

"S-Soul Reaper?" I responded. This creature thinks I'm a Soul Reaper?

"If you are not a Soul Reaper, what are you?" It asked. I narrowed my eye at it.

"No way I'm telling you, MONSTER!" I shot energy beams from my hands at it, pushing it back a few inches. It swiped at me again as I went intangible again. I opened my chest to stretch my tentacles at it, then wrapped up its arm, and pulled it into the wall behind me. It punched me out of the sky as I turned into Humongousaur to fight it better, when I noticed it was invisible again.

"Okay… Now you're invisible again…" This wasn't making any sense. Ghostfreak can see it, but my human form and Humongousaur can't? I charged where I thought it was, but it was gone. When I looked for it again, it was gone. I felt that I got tackled in the side. I then picked it up, and chucked it back into the floor, and punched it as hard as I could. I got kicked backwards, then tackled again as I grabbed it, and hurled it into the air, where I turned into Brickhouse, flew up at it, and barraged it with super fast punching attacks. I then shot it back down with heat beams, making it land in the street. Some onlookers ran off as I landed. There was smoke and debris still going through the air, but this was getting stupid. Why could I not see this thing again? As I tried to sense for it, it grabbed me, slid me on the floor, then chucked me away. I stopped myself, and kept shooting eye beams to try and kick up some dust. It helped me see it before, right? As I tried to look for some faint distortion through the smoke, however, a large tan skinned guy showed up, with his arm covered in a black armor-like… covering showed up, and punched the air.

"Got him." He said. I blinked for a second. How could this guy see him?! The guy turned to look at me.

"Why were you causing all that havoc, kid?" He asked me. I growled at him.

"HEY! That monster attacked me first, dude! I was just trying to fight it off!" I replied. He 'hmm'ed to himself, then looked back in the direction he punched.

"Why did you attack him anyway?" I looked confused. Was he talking to the creature? Can he see and hear it or something? That's really awkward. But remembering his remark about havoc, I decided to turn into something less destructive, and turned into Snare-Oh. Both the guy and the creature turned to look at me. I can see it again?! WHAT?!

"So, you are some kind of shapeshifter. Interesting. You must have a Zanpakuto built to do that." The creature said.

"Zanpakuto? Soul Reaper? What ARE you talking about?!" I yelled to it. "What you should be explaining is why I can only see you in specific forms I can turn into!" I asked it.

"That's strange." The guy said to me. He looked back to the creature. "Leave him alone. He has no quarrel with you." He told the creature. The creature growled at him.

"His Spirit Energy is immense! I just wanted to ingest all of it! Now that I know where it all comes from, I need it even more!" He yelled. I narrowed my eyes at him, then stretched out my tape, muzzling him.

"You can see him no matter what, right?" I asked the tan skinned guy. He nodded. "Good! Get him while I'm holding him down! I'll explain everything!" He seemed to question me at first, but rushed at the creature, then hit it as hard as he could. It flew back, flying through about 10 trees as I wrapped up the rest of it, and tied him up. "There we go…" I said again.

"Now, can you tell me what the hell is going on, Jurassic Reject?" I asked him.

"Jurassic Reject?! How dare you!" He yelled. As I tied him tighter, I heard a girl's voice.

"Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun! I reject!" I saw a projectile flying at me, and through the creature. It yelled upon getting hit by it, and I saw the projectile split apart and return to a girl with red hair. She saw me and yelled for a moment.

"Calm down, Orihime." The guy said. "He's with us. I think. We can trust him for now." She nodded.

"Orihime…" I said to myself. The creature grabbed me, and chucked me into the ground.

"What was that?!" He yelled, as the guy and Orihime got ready again. I slapped my symbol, transforming into Frankenstrike. I hopped over them, and slammed the creature with my electrified fists. He wailed in pain as the guy punched him while his fist was brimming with energy. The creature rushed at Orihime. She got her hairpins ready.

"HInagiku! Lily! Baigon! Santen Kesshun! I reject!" She yelled, as the creature bounced off of her shield effortlessly. I jumped at it again, shooting lightning, shocking it, then clobbered it through the face. Its head exploded, then it fell down, and got disintegrated.

"Well… that guy wasn't insanely tough at least. Thanks for the help, Orihime, and…" I looked to the guy.

"Yasutora Sado. But everyone calls me Chad." He replied. "And you're welcome." I changed back to me.

"WHOA!" Orihime yelled. "That's cool! You can turn into weird freaky monster guys! When did you discover your powers?!" She ecstatically jumped around me, starting to get into my personal space. I backed up.

"My powers come from my watch." I told them. "This is the Ultimatrix. It lets me turn into alien creatures, and even-"

"Aliens? Like… from other planets?" Orihime asked me. I sighed.

"Yes." I replied. "From other planets. I can also evolve them beyond their natural limits to increase their powers. Oh! The other kids at the school I passed sounded worried about you two. What's going on?" They looked at each other, then back at me.

"We just got our powers, and we're training to use them to help our friend, Ichigo, save his friend, Rukia." Orihime said. Chad made another grunt.

"Why does this Rukia person need to be saved?" I asked them.

"We don't know, but Ichigo feels he has to go save her." Chad told me. "And we're his friends, so we're going to help him." Sounded obvious, but hey, let's go with it.

"Okay…" I said. I suddenly remembered Dr. Kurosaki. "OH NO!" I startled them both.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"I still owe money to Dr. Kurosaki for the clinical treatment! I need to get a job!" I yelled. Orihime and Chad looked surprised.

"You know Ichigo's father?" Orihime blurted out, as Chad covered her mouth, but it was too late.

"Dr. Kurosaki is Ichigo's dad?" I asked them.

"How about we get your name?" Chad asked me. I snapped to attention again.

"My apologies. My name is Kyle Tennyson."

"Sounds American." Orihime said.

"Speaking of… This apparently is part of Japan, and yet everyone speaks perfect English. It's kind of weird." I said.

"What? We're speaking Japanese, like you." Orihime said. Chad nodded again. Wait… was my watch a universal translator of some sort this whole time?

"Wow. Apparently the Ultimatrix is also a universal translator. Go figure." I said out loud.

"How did you get your powers?" Chad asked.

"I've had them for about 5 years now." I told them. Orihime's eyes glistened. Chad looked impressed.

"How have we not heard of you until now?" He asked me.

"I came from another dimension. I got sent here by some game show host-y looking guy." I told them. They suddenly looked skeptical. "Hand to God, that is what happened." I told them. They looked at each other, then back at me.

"Maybe you should come with us." Chad said. Orihime nodded, smiling at me.

"Sure." I agreed. They led me through the city, then into part of the forest nearby, when we came to a clearing that was far away from everyone else.

"Yoruichi! We're back!" Orihime yelled out. I looked around, then saw nothing, but they reacted to seeing something.

"He's back." Chad said calmly. My eyebrow was raised.

"Who's back?" I asked them. They looked dumbfounded again. Then Orihime looked like she had an idea.

"Oh! Kyle, maybe you should use one of your forms that could see the Hollow before!" She suggested. I nodded, then transformed into Blitzwolfer. When I looked back to the area they were standing at, I saw a cat, who looked surprised.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" It yelled.

"A talking cat?!" I yelled. The cat jumped behind Chad.

"Calm down, Yoruichi. Kyle shapeshifts himself into different alien forms. Or so he says." He said. I nodded to the cat, and put my hands in the air.

"It's okay! I didn't know you were a cat until now! Should I become someone else?"

"N-no. Your transformation threw me off, not the form itself…" Yoruichi, the cat, said. He got out from behind Chad. "I am being led to believe that the Hollow I sent Chad and Orihime to go after for their training was after you, so, using your shapeshifting abilities, you managed to fight it off until they got there, then all three of you dispatched it before it could cause a lot of damage?"

"Unfortunately, the collateral damage was much higher than anticipated." Chad told Yoruichi. Yoruichi sighed.

"I suppose it cannot be helped for now. I just need to ask Kisuke to find a way to wipe out the memories of the observers."

"Kisuke?" I asked him. He nodded.

"You'll get acquainted later, I'm sure. Tell me more about yourself." He said, while sitting on all fours.

"Well, I shapeshift using a watch on my wrist. It's called the Ultimatrix. What the weird thing is, though, is that I can only see some beings in my more ethereal forms. Or if they came from the Anur Phaetos dimension, or region of space." I told him. He nodded.

"That is odd. Keep going."

"I came from another dimension where I was a superhero for five years, fighting off bad guy after bad guy, and now I'm here. I was sent here by a game show host guy, and now here I am, fighting off spirits and trying to find a job to pay off a man called Dr. Kurosaki for treating me after I hit my head… and now things aren't making a lot of sense to me anymore." I told him. He nodded.

"Tell me more about the origins of the Ultimatrix."

"I'll tell you more if you tell me what's up with this Rukia girl, and this Ichigo guy." I retorted.

"I see. You want more of an explanation from us before you go into more detail yourself." Yoruichi stated. I nodded to him.

"Trust is a two-way street, cat." I said to him. He snarled at me for a second, but regained his composure.

"Yoruichi?" Orihime asked him.

"Very well. Rukia was helping Ichigo do her job for quite some time, but since she never reported back to Soul Society, analogous to your Heaven, they sent two warriors to retrieve her. Ichigo was trying to protect Rukia, because she had not recovered her powers for an unexplained reason. He fought both the warriors, and failed. Once this happened, Rukia surrendered herself so they would spare Ichigo, and they did, but now Ichigo is training so he can become strong enough to save her. She is facing the death penalty for helping Ichigo merely for saving his family." I shuddered when I heard that.

"What else can you tell me?" I asked Yoruichi.

"He is training with my associate, Kisuke Urahara to recover his Soul Reaper abilities." He replied.

"Okay. My turn. The Ultimatrix was created by Azmuth as a peacekeeping device. To walk a mile in someone else's shoes, if you will. I got it from my formerly evil clone, Kayla Tennyson, when she took my old watch, the Omnitrix. Ever since then, I had the ability to evolve my forms to beyond Ultimate."

"Beyond?"

"Tell me about Soul Reapers, Hollows, and Zanpakuto."

"Looks like we'll be here a while." Chad whispered. Orihime nodded.

"Soul Reapers are the protectors of the World of the Living. They do live in Soul Society, but they can travel between realms when needed. They exist to lead lost souls into Soul Society and kill Hollows. Hollows are mindless beasts with holes in their chests that signify their emptiness and want to fill that hole, so they prefer to ingest other beings to fill it. They do not discriminate between souls and the living. The higher the spirit energy, the more they are filled. I sense a lot of spirit energy coming from you, but since you cannot see me in your natural state, you can't harness it. If you train with us, we can teach you."

"First, the Zanpakuto."

"First you tell us about the other dimension." We stared into each other's eyes again.

"So intense." Orihime noted. Chad grunted in agreement.

"Okay." I relented. "My powers originated from the Omnitrix. I meant to get it to someone else, but it never happened. I became the hero, saving everyone. In my travels, I never met a Soul Reaper or a Hollow in my dimension. So that service doesn't exist everywhere is what I am saying."

"Fair enough explanation. The Zanpakuto is the sword of a Soul Reaper. It allows them to both slay Hollows and lead the lost souls. The Zanpakuto also has many other ways to be used, besides just being a sword."

"I can imagine." I said to Yoruichi. He nodded.

"Hmm. Will that be all the explanation you need?" He asked.

"Actually, I do need a job." I told him.

"A job. Interesting. Why?"

"To pay off Dr. Kurosaki." Didn't I mention that before? Oh well.

"He treated you, but you had no way to pay. You may be meeting up with Kisuke sooner than expected. Come on." Yoruichi ran off, and I ran after him. Chad and Orihime ran in our direction, but with the way we were going, it may take a few minutes for them to catch up. When we stopped, we were in front of a dumpy old shop.

"What's in this dump?" I asked.

"A DUMP?!" I saw a man run out, who looked like he had black dreadlocks, was very tall and muscular, and wore some small glasses.

"THIS STORE IS NOT A DUMP! IT IS HOME TO KISUKE URAHARA! THE BEST SUPPLIER OF SOUL REAPER EQUIPMENT IN THE BUSINESS!"

"Tessai!" Yoruichi interrupted his ranting.

"Ah, Yoruichi. I did not see you… AGH!" He backed up, just now realizing I was Blitzwolfer.

"Hi." I said. He gulped.

"Tell Kisuke this being has to meet up with him. It's very important that he gets a job." Yoruichi said. Tessai walked back into the store as I looked back to Yoruichi.

"Can I see him as a human, or what?" I asked him. Yoruichi sighed.

"I'll need to ask him to also help you with your spirit energy it seems." He said. Soon after, a man in a striped hat with an overcoat over a green robe walked out. He wore clog shoes.

"Well… You're obviously not a Hollow. No bones on you." He said. He looked at Yoruichi.

"You want ME to give HIM a job?" He asked Yoruichi.

"Yes. He needs to pay off a debt to another man." Yoruichi said. Hat n' Clogs looked back at me.

"Alright, why not? I only have three employees. Another one wouldn't be a bad idea. Name's Kisuke Urahara. Welcome to my shop." He smiled at me. I shook his hand.

"Furry grip, huh? Alright. Come back and meet everyone else." I walked to the back, seeing Tessai, and two other kids. One was a red haired boy, and the other was a black haired girl, who had two pigtails and two very large bangs. She hopped behind the red-haired boy.

"What's going on?!" The red haired boy yelled.

"Calm down, kids. I know he looks like a werewolf, but there's nothing to worry about. Um… what IS your name?" Urahara said.

"Kyle Tennyson." I replied.

"This is Kyle Tennyson. You already know Tessai." Tessai bowed.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tennyson." He said.

"And the kids are Jinta and Ururu. Try not to scare them anymore." I growled slightly. I turned back to me, and saw that I could see them.

"OK. That confirms it. I can see you guys." I said.

"Alright then. We can get down to business. Is this what you usually look like?" I nodded to Urahara, who asked me that.

Tessai said, ""We'll start by having you help Jinta and Ururu clean the store." He gave all three of us brooms.

"Heh. No problem." I told them. I sprouted my quills, and zoomed around the whole room, cleaning it up.

"WHOA!" Jinta yelled. "THAT WAS COOL!" Ururu nodded.

"Amazing." Tessai said. Urahara grinned.

"What are you? You're not a Soul Reaper. Or anything else I've seen." He said to me.

"I'm an alien. Half-Mobian to be precise." I said.

"Alright, alright. I like this." Urahara said to me. "But try to do it without your powers. I don't want to have to get rid of the kids." I nodded.

"Sorry, sir." I said.

"But, on the bright side, we can begin your training so you can see spirits without turning into that wolf form of yours immediately. What do ya say?"

"But sir, Ichigo is still in the basement." Tessai said.

"Go check on him real quick, make sure the encroachment hasn't gone all the way. Redo the Bakudo spell if you have to." Urahara told him, as Tessai left to do just that, I would assume.

"Bakudo spell?" I asked him.

"Wow. You are new to this." Urahara said. "Follow me. We have a lot to discuss." He said, as I followed him off. This was going to certainly be something…

To be continued…

A/N: I don't believe I have any timeline inconsistencies here, but if I do, tell me. Like I said in K10: AF Chapter 26, I was going to write this first, then write a blog page for Ask the Kyle 10 Cast. The Steven Universe and RWBY would be next up. After that will be AF 27. I want to get right into Vengeance of Vilgax. I had some awesome things in mind here.

Also… I intended for this to be a shot introduction. I don't know how long we'll spend time in the world of the living before everyone heads off to Soul Society, but Kyle will be going with everyone into the Seireitei. My intention was to have Kyle show up after Orihime and Chad discovered their powers, but also before Ichigo discovered Zangetsu's name and got his first Shikai. I wanted to skip the Substitute Arc, since I didn't see Kyle fitting in well with that time. So, there we go.

I also thought Kyle wouldn't immediately be able to see spirits right away, so I had the Anur Phaetos forms see them because they're already in a spiritually themed dimension, and that made sense in my mind. That's the hardest part about writing crossovers. Figuring out which rules between shows coincide and which don't.

See you guys later! DMUDZ, out!


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle 10: Soul Reaper Chapter 2: Quincy Training

I was working inside of the Urahara shop with the kids, sweeping up again like Kisuke asked. I have already learned quite a few new things about trying to sense spirit energy and seeing spirits on my own, even though I seem to not have the best hold on it. Sometimes I might see a flicker, and then I have to transform into an Anur Phaetos form to fully see what it is I have to look at. Tessai keeps trying to remind me not to transform just to see a spirit, but at least I can see flickers easier than I did when I had to fight my first Hollow.

"Oh man!" I yelled. Jinta and Ururu ran out to see what I was looking at.

"Kyle, it's just another random ghost." Jinta said. I groaned. It still just looked like flickers in the air like a Hollow would to me. I can't determine the difference between both the energies yet. Urahara met up with me after the sweeping was done.

"Still having trouble with seeing spirits, are we?" He asked. I nodded. This was getting annoying. "Alright, come on." He said, leading me to the back. He made me sit cross-legged on the ground, while I put the Ultimatrix across my lap.

"Taking it from the top again?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Nah." He replied. He also sat cross-legged across from me while putting his cane across his lap as well. He looked at me. "You know I won't be able to help you once you go to the Spirit World, right?" He asked me.

"I know. What'll happen if I can't see anything?" I asked him.

"If you can't see anything by the time you get there, it'll be pitch black the entire time, unless you're in a specific form the entire time. That significantly limits your options. I may have to force you to leave your body to make you learn how that works, because training both you and Ichigo is getting hard." He said. I had a tick on my forehead.

"WHY NOT JUST TRAIN US TOGETHER THEN?!" I asked him angrily. Urahara gave me a serious look all of a sudden, making me snap to attention.

"Ichigo can already see spirits without a crutch. Training you and him at the same time would be way too confusing not only for you both, but for me. If you're still having issues, I'm going to have to give you a different training partner that may have more patience for you." He explained. I looked back down to my Ultimatrix, which was still not showing any reaction. It's crazy. I have Chaos powers, Codon energy from my watch, and even Chakra that powers myself up beyond my normal human/Mobian limits if I can call on it. It also lets me utilize very simple Jutsu techniques, at least at the moment. I could learn more later. It was more of a priority for me to learn about how to see spirits over harnessing my other skills at the moment. I went back to focusing on the environment around me.

Urahara said, "Yeah. Try to look for the spirit ribbons. That's your best bet right now. You remember how we discussed many are white while some are red?" I was still trying to see if I could feel anything new. Spirit energy is still foreign, but I can still identify flickers in my environment. That still had not changed.

"Sorry, Mr. Urahara. I still can't locate a ribbon." I told him. He facepalmed.

"God damn…" He muttered. I decided to close my eyes tighter, and used my Chakra to amplify my ability to sense them. I got hit on the head by Urahara's cane.

"HEY!" I yelled as he looked at me.

"You can't use your life energy to focus on spirit energy like that." He said. I just sat down and tried to focus even harder on my ability to sense spirit energy again. These stupid ribbon things I have to find just aren't showing up. I opened my eyes.

"There has to be something I'm missing." I said. Urahara got up.

"We'll get back to this later." He said, heading to the back. Probably to get back to helping Ichigo with whatever he needed to learn. Obviously he's making way more progress than I am. I got up, and went to Tessai.

"You know, Kyle, maybe Urahara's right about you seeking someone to help you understand." He told me. I raised my eyebrow.

"I thought about that. I was thinking about Yoruichi, but I can't see him without transforming." I said. I began to think about training with Orihime or Chad to figure it out. If I can expose myself to that kind of energy, maybe I can gain some actual familiarity with it.

"You think Orihime or Chad may be available to help me?" I asked him.

"It wouldn't hurt." He said. "Exposure is the best way of development, of course. But, maybe there's someone who could help you much better than either of them." He continued. My interest was piqued.

"Go on." I told him.

Tessai responded, "Those two aren't the only ones training to go and save Rukia."

I said, "I know. Ichigo is, too, and-" Tessai interrupted me by getting right into my face immediately. He then said, "I'm not talking about Ichigo. He has a friend that is a Quincy." That was shocking to me.

"What's a Quincy?" I asked him. Tessai sighed.

"Right, you're still new to this. But this is the best way for us to advance your training without getting away from Ichigo's…" The floor shook a lot all of a sudden.

"GAH! What the fuck?!" I yelled.

"Don't worry about that. I'm guessing the next stage in Ichigo's training has started down there." Tessai announced. "Anyway, as I was about to explain, Quincies are an almost extinct race of beings who used to hunt Hollows just to eradicate them from existence instead of preserving the balance. They had to be hunted down by the Soul Reapers thousands of years ago to preserve the balance, because when a Soul Reaper kills a Hollow, the spirit left behind at least goes to Soul Society. The Quincy's arrows kill them outright, resulting in a shift in the balance."

"Seems like Soul Society's main answer to get around problems is to kill the person causing them!" I yelled. Now granted, I have killed before, but I'm pretty sure those people were too dangerous to live. I don't want to just go killing just because. I was getting extremely angry at these people.

"Soul Society reasoned that in order to preserve existence itself, it had to be done. No one knew what would happen if the Quincies were allowed to stay alive. This Quincy I'll have you meet is the last one alive." I looked to Tessai again.

"So… why would this help me?" I asked.

"Quincies are experts in sensing and locating spiritual energy. They are even better than Soul Reapers at utilizing their ability to find specific sources of spiritual pressures. They can kill a Hollow without even physically having to see it. If this Quincy can help you, we can speed the process along." Tessai said.

"But we need to find him, right?" I asked.

"Yes, Mr. Tennyson." Tessai concluded. I looked him dead in the eye.

"We can't afford to be wasting any time, then." I said. Tessai nodded. He dragged me out.

"Wait!" We stopped.

"Yes?" He asked. I got up, then asked, "What about the store?"

Tessai responded, "Well, service is slow at the moment."

"I haven't actually seen anyone stop in our store…" I told him. Even though I got employed, and I am getting paid here, I haven't seen anyone walk up to buy something from us. It never seemed like we had any business, and I was beginning to wonder where our income came from all of a sudden. But I do need to pay off Dr. Kurosaki for his extremely gracious service. He could have just left me out in the cold, but he didn't. He did his job as a clinic doctor and helped me rest up. I feel like I should pay him off. It was only right and what not. Tessai continued to drag me away as I pondered my situation some more. We stopped in the middle of the forest I was sure Orihime and Chad were training in. I saw Chad punching away part of a tree. Chad looked over to see me.

"Oh, Kyle. Hello." He said. Tessai looked to him.

"Is Yoruichi around?" Tessai asked him. I then saw Chad look towards a stump in the distance. I'm guessing he was watching from the stump.

"Yes. Hello, Yoruichi." He said, looking in that direction.

"Can you see him?" Chad asked me. I shook my head.

"Honestly, I've only been seeing flickers of random ghosts. And I've been trying hard." I told him. Chad sighed.

Tessai looked to me. "Seems like he still can't see you." I looked in his direction.

"Oh, should I start talking to him now?" I asked Tessai. Tessai nodded. I transformed into Ghostfreak, and when I looked back at them, I saw Yoruichi looking at me, without any impairment in my case.

Yoruichi said, "Hello, Kyle. If you're seeking me out, I can only imagine you're still having issues with your ability to sense and see spirits." I nodded.

"That's true, Yoruichi." I told him. "Tessai said something about meeting with a Quincy you guys know." Chad looked to me.

"Uryu?" He asked me. I looked to Chad, nodding.

"That's his name?" I phrased it as a question. Chad nodded in agreement, even 'hm'-ing at me. Yoruichi came to me. He motioned for me to follow him. Tessai waved good bye to me.

"Tell me how it goes, Kyle!" He yelled. I flew through the trees after Yoruichi as he leapt through the trees, using branches as footholds. I kept my intangibility up as we flew.

"What's this Uryu guy like?" I asked him.

He replied, "Well, he chose to train on his own because he had other techniques to learn or master that we couldn't help him with. We all know nothing about Quincies learn their techniques. All of us know more about general spirit energy and Soul Reaper techniques. Uryu elected to train on his own. But if he's made aware of your circumstances, he MAY change his mind." I nodded. If this guy was a Quincy, and Ichigo was a Soul Reaper, or getting his Soul Reaper powers back… why would he even remotely consider helping out? At all? If he and Ichigo were old friends, before they knew about their history, I'd understand, but it seemed to me that Rukia was also a Soul Reaper. Why go out of his way to help any Soul Reaper at all?

Once we hit a clearing, we were near a waterfall. There was a guy wearing glasses with a bow on his arm. I say that since he seemed to have the bow extending out of a glove. It looked like he had been shooting it for a while. He was panting as we found him. He was in an orange dress shirt with a tie on, as well as black hair that was longer than most cuts. He turned in our direction, and he saw me as Ghostfreak, then turned around to shoot me with his arrows. I stayed intangible to dodge them, and floated down towards the ground. I then turned back to me, and noticed he was shocked.

"Don't be shocked. I'm not a Hollow, I'm a human! Well… I'm half-alien, but still, a human." Just as I was about to lift up my watch to show him, he shot at me. I teleported using Chaos Control. I then got next to him, knocking his arm upwards, dispelling his bow, and then I flipped him so he landed on his gut, and I restrained his arms behind him as I pinned him down.

"AGH!" He grunted. "What the hell?!" He asked, looking up at me. I was looking angry.

"As I was trying to say, Robin Hood…" I said, then continued, "I am NOT a Hollow. Your arrows won't vaporize me in an instant. I need your help." He kept looking at me angrily, when I heard some grass moving, and he looked in the direction of the grass.

"Yoru… ichi?" He asked. I looked there as well. That's where Yoruichi probably was standing. I kept holding him just in case. Uryu then said, "Then can he let me go?!" so suddenly. I let go of him. He asked me, "You didn't hear a word he said, did you?" I shook my head. "So, you can't see or hear spirits, and you want to help us save Rukia?" He asked. I nodded in agreement.

"I can't do it without seeing Spirits and Hollows. I can't figure it out at-" My Ultimatrix beeped loudly.

"Uncatalogued DNA detected." My arm automatically shot up, and aimed a yellow beam at Uryu. It scanned him, and got him up and down. It then put the faceplate down, and displayed a loading hologram. The Ultimatrix then said, "This sample will take time to load. Time estimating… 10 minutes." Uryu and I looked shocked.

"I knew you were a Quincy, but… I didn't think your DNA would be different enough from mine to add." I told Uryu. He extended his hand out.

"I apologize for attacking you, but your ghostly form does look a little bit like a Hollow. Uryu Ishida." He said. I ended up shaking his hand.

"It's fine. Kyle Tennyson." I told him. "I mean, my name is Kyle Tennyson." Uryu nodded, adjusting his glasses. I smiled at him. "This watch is the source of my powers. The Ultimatrix. This allows me to transform into many different alien forms. Only problem is, I have no ability to use spirit energy, really, except see spirits in a few of my forms. I can't be any help if I don't know how all of this works. I hope you don't mind training me for a while, and I don't want to intrude, but Urahara wasn't being a lot of help. I can only see outlines and hear movements right now." Uryu began to consider what I had to say. As he pondered, my Ultimatrix let out a tick. I looked at it, and it looked like it was trying to connect to another person. The silhouette looked like another person, anyway. It was sending a signal, but it wasn't receiving anything back yet.

"We could use some more help, especially if you have many forms you can utilize to combat many of the potential enemies we could be facing in the Soul Society. Can you give me an accurate estimation of how many forms you have access to?" Uryu asked me.

I was happy to explain, "1,000,935. Soon to be 1,000,936 by the looks of this thing. As soon as it makes a connection to… something shaped like a person?" Uryu's mouth dropped to the ground. "Well, I only know about slightly under 200 of them, though. Should still be plenty!" I said happily.

"I'll say!" Uryu yelled loudly. I chuckled. I haven't had people react like this to my watch in a long time. Then again, I never did give someone here an actual number of my aliens, though. Yoruichi must also be reacting surprised to my claim. I transformed into Snare-Oh again to look at Yoruichi, and of course, as I expected, he was very shocked as expected. I chuckled about it. Yoruichi collected himself, and cleared his throat.

"Yes. It is quite expansive." He admitted. He leapt up into the trees. "I trust you two will be fine for a while, then?" He asked Uryu. Uryu nodded.

"I will help him the best I can. With a roster of one million transformations being added to our combat options, it would be a fool's choice to not accept his help." He raised his glasses up. As he leapt away, I turned back to me.

"So… what do we do first?" I asked him. Uryu mentioned the same thing Urahara was talking about related to spirit ribbons, which are supposed to be parts of trails leading to different spirits, as was mentioned in Urahara's training in the past. He then grabbed at the air, and I felt something tug.

Uryu said, "Maybe Urahara didn't show this to you earlier, but you may be feeling a strong tug right now. This is YOUR spirit ribbon. How does this feel?"

I answered, "Wow… it feels like someone is tugging something within me. It's kind of nuts." As I looked in his direction, I saw it as a streak of white mist now. It took a second, but I saw it. Maybe he's trying to speed my training along as safely as possible?... Or is it something else? He kept going.

"If you were a Soul Reaper, this would be red. If you were anything else, it would be white, like yours is. This should be a definite odd feeling. They can also be cut." He said, as he briefly demonstrated it. It felt bad, but not painful. "It isn't a bad thing if it gets cut, but I bet it certainly has a bad feeling. That's how Ichigo seemed to react anyway." I saw the white mist fall to the ground, and it felt clearer than it was before. My Ultimatrix made another beep.

"Connection established." The Ultimatrix said. I looked at it again, and Uryu looked at it with me. It seemed that the connection had been found, and it was synching up properly. There was then a loading bar. I never had this happen when I got a form before. This connection was getting stronger. It felt like the Ultimatrix was connecting to another person. Like that person was transferring files to me, and I was sending something to them as well. Uryu looked worried, and even I began to admit something was up. The loading bar seemed to speed up considerably, and when I tried to pull the watch down, it beeped again to show the transfer was complete. It put up a hologram of a teenaged human with a cloak-jacket on. My eyes narrowed. Was this thing tampering with my watch?

Uryu asked, "Is this normal for the Ultimatrix?" I shook my head.

"No…" I answered. "It usually just gives me the form. I never had to wait for a data transfer before. Did we just transfer something to someone elsewhere?" I looked to him. Uryu looked very worried.

"We'll tell the others after we get Rukia back. We'll need all the help we can get." He answered. I agreed. We needed help from everyone we trust, I suppose. Uryu then tasked me with trying to grab his spirit ribbon, which I admitted Urahara never had me try to do. I had to do so without transforming into Snare-Oh, Ghostfreak, or any of my other forms like that. I was trying to concentrate on seeing if I could find a white mist like I saw before when mine was grabbed. Uryu seemed like he was waiting for me to concentrate on a spirit ribbon. He wasn't rushing me yet, but I was in a pose like I was about to run. Uryu knew I wasn't going to run unless I saw it. Maybe it was easier to see mine once I felt it being grabbed, but man, it was very hard to concentrate on a different one for me. I was standing there, looking at Uryu for minutes at a time. We were frozen, staring at each other. I then sighed, collapsing to my knees.

Uryu said, "Yes, I was getting rather bored as well. Just when I thought you were waiting for me to be off guard." I shook my head.

"No…" I replied. "I was hoping you would think that and I would get lucky, but-" He gave me a grave look.

"This mission will not be a game, Kyle. It's the real deal. We could die if we screw it up. Any one of us. The Soul Society will probably have people stronger than most, if not all of us!" He said. "I understand your abilities will give you the most versatility and strengths compared to the rest of us, but you also have many exploitable weaknesses depending on what they are and how powerful you are. Each form must be related to your current ability, correct?"

I replied, "Actually, no. Each form is the prime specimen of the species in question. Each of my forms are different DNA samples of different alien races. Their power levels are pretty independent of my own. Most of the time. I can transfer my Chakra… or living energy… into my forms to boost their overall effectiveness, or my Chaos power to do things like power up their energy-based moves, or teleport, like I did before. I can also evolve my forms into their Ultimate or Giga evolved states, making them even stronger. It involves millions of years of evolution in a simulation for Ultimate. My Giga Forms tend to blend my Chaos power into the Ultimate forms even more than normal to enhance their effectiveness, or even change their skills and appearances altogether, though evolution is still a factor." Uryu was very intrigued by this exposition.

"You already seem to trust me quite well…" Uryu said.

"Well, I did scan your Quincy DNA. I kind of want to have a more open connection to you. Most of the other people I scanned DNA from wanted to kill me, so this will be a first." I explained. I mean, I got Chaotix and Terramorph from Kevin, but he didn't become my friend until later. Being a close friend with the source of my Quincy DNA now seemed like a great idea. I wanted these people to know that I was with them to save this girl and I wanted to convince the Soul Society that they did not need to just kill outright to get their point across. Granted, as I said, I have killed before, but only when I had to. Not just to enforce laws. They need to understand that. Uryu smirked.

"You may just be able to turn into one, but it will be good to have another Quincy around for once. I'm the last one." He said.

"I heard that from Urahara and Tessai beforehand. I'm sorry that happened." I said. I almost told him I could resurrect his race with the watch, but I didn't want to say that immediately, especially because of the balance disruption the Quincies caused in the past. I didn't want to cause the apocalypse of this realm, as much as I thought Uryu should not be the only one. Maybe I could help him out? But at the same time… it was downloading info from another source.

"I do have an idea, though. Can you access and transform into the Quincy form right now?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I should be able to do it now." I pulled the hologram up again, and slapped the faceplate down to transform. I felt only a very small change physically. My hair grew longer and changed from blonde to black, and my clothes changed into a crimson trench coat that also had a tattered white collar. It went all the way down to my feet. I seemed to get a stubble on my chin, along with red shades on my face. There wasn't much there. I raised the cloak up to reveal a white shirt with a red Ultimatrix symbol on it. There were some blue lines on it. My name immediately came into my head.

"Hochroter Engel." I said. I surprised myself, it sounded so German for me. The instincts for the powers flew into my head at an amazing rate. Even faster than with my other forms. I looked at Uryu, and saw his Spirit Ribbon like I was searching for to begin with, but I also saw several ribbons going in many directions. Some red ones as well as some white ones. I didn't feel sensory overload, but I did feel like a new world of senses opened up to me. I looked at Uryu directly, and vanished, then grabbed Uryu's ribbon.

"Got it." I said. Uryu turned to me, surprised. "Oh, right. I was supposed to be me." I said. I changed back to me. Suddenly, the ribbon vanished from my sight, but I knew I was still holding it, and it was a much more clear white mist than it was before. Hochroter Engel really helped me finally understand the difference between spirit energy and my 'life' energy I had been using my whole life. I released Uryu's spirit ribbon.

"Hey, what was that speed thing I used?" I asked him. Uryu was still shocked, but finally took a deep breath when I turned back into me.

"It's called Hirenkyaku. Quincies use the skill primarily to increase their speed and ride spirit energy to do so. You were not kidding when you said that was a prime example of a Quincy, now that I have a frame of reference to compare your Hirenkyaku to. I am an expert in it as well." He began to move around very fast, demonstrating the effectiveness of his Hirenkyaku powers here. I kept looking around, trying to follow him as he blitzed around the place. He stopped behind me. I turned around to see him.

"It seems from that one transformation into the Quincy state, you learned the distinction between life energy and spirit energy. You learn very quickly once you're presented with the proper material. It makes me wonder why your watch never scanned Urahara to learn about being a Soul Reaper. That would have also helped you greatly." I had to shrug on that one. Uryu pushed me so many steps ahead in so little time! He pulled out his bow.

"If you would like some extra tutelage in the general abilities of the Quincy, I can show you how we fight." I nodded, transforming into Hochroter Engel a second time. He still winced as he saw me do this, but I wasn't primarily concerned about that right now, though my first conclusion is that I may have resembled someone he did not like in this form, or my energy in this form felt similar to something he didn't like. Or I'm reading too much into it, and he's basically just still surprised I can transform. He'll get used to it in time. He was helping me by making sure I could summon my bow and shoot arrows effectively in it. I was never a good archer myself, I was much better with thrown balls of fire or streams/beams of an attack, for example. Using a bow felt foreign, but good. It wasn't hard to grasp, almost as if this form was meant to naturally be able to do this. It flowed into my head over time, pretty quickly in fact. We worked to enhance my accuracy with the bow. He wanted me to hit in similar areas that he fired his arrows into, if not close. He also wanted me to keep up with his Hirenkyaku, but that was very easy for me to do. He decided my ability to pick up these things quickly would help me very quickly master the rest of the skills I needed to learn. We ended up training together into the night.

Uryu said to me, "I think you should be set. Your archery needs work, but otherwise, whatever other lessons you'll need to learn from Urahara should be enough." I nodded.

"Thanks, man! I hope once Ichigo's done, we can all get together and be pals." I exclaimed. I changed back to me, beginning to head back to Urahara's store. As I remembered the way walking back, I felt a spirit ribbon that seemed to just swing past my face as I ran. I turned, looking in the direction of it. I ran in the direction of it. There was a person on top of a building, looking down in my direction. He seemed not to immediately realize I was rushing at him, and when he saw I was heading for him, the expression on his face changed to surprise. He began to get on the move, when I active Chaos Control.

"CHAOS… CONTROL!" I yelled, activating my technique. His eyes widened. I ended up coming from behind him, and tackling him off the building, and I finally got a good look at the person. He had black hair that was pretty messy with a single bang between his eyes, which were blue. He also had a scar on the left side of his lip. He grunted, and sped off. Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen.

"Hirenkyaku?" I said. I grew out my spikes, rolling into a ball to rush at the next place he would end up in. He summoned energy claws from his hands, looking similar to Wolverine's adamantium claws, and blocked me, forcing me to make an indent into a building.

"So you're the one that pulled information out of His Majesty's head. I must demand that you return it." I looked at him. The guy was dressed in white robes, with the lower part of a trench coat flapping around in the wind that was blowing. I saw the claws disappear. I jumped out of the hole in the wall.

"I don't know who 'His Majesty' is." I told him. "But if you wanted to fight, you picked the WRONG time to pick one, dumbass!" I transformed into Heatblast, and shot a flamethrower. He dodged me, and came at me with his Hirenkyaku again, and extended his claws out again. I swung at him again, with my fist being lit on fire, and managed to graze him with some embers, and he then kicked me through the city. I didn't want to cause damage, but it seems to be unavoidable here. I transformed into Fasttrack, and zoomed at him again. I kept up with him by also throwing in some Chakra to boost my speed more. I landed a flying kick to his cheek, and began to punch him in the chest. Then there was a sudden clang, and he only flew back an inch before I ran into him again, constantly barraging punches into his chest and gut, making many clangs, and he did not budge. He kicked my face into the ground.

"YOW!" I yelled. He stomped on my head as well.

"Now that I have found the source of the information, being you, I will take you back to the-" I exploded again, becoming Rath.

"RAAATH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, METAL-COVERED QUINCY GUY! RATH HAS A BETTER IDEA! RATH IS GONNA KEEP POUNDING YOU UNTIL YOUR IRON SKIN BREAKS! YAAHH!" I swung at him, and slammed my claw into his armor, cracking it. He yelled in pain. His power just straight up makes his skin metal?! SHIT! That helps me in so many ways here! He completely covered his skin in armor, and then made his claws, slashing at me again. He seemed very annoyed with me here. I pounded him with another punch, but his body glowed in blue streaks. He slashed me across the chest, making me roar. I elbowed him into the ground, and ran up the top of a building.

"FROM THE TOP ROPE! URSA MAJOR BODY SLAM!" He summoned a bow, and was shooting iron covered arrows at me. I turned into Nanomech midflight, and shrunk to bug size to avoid them, then grew back to normal human size, shooting lasers at him, and they bounced off of his skin. I turned into Fourarms, rushing at him again as he dodged my punch, making me shake the ground. More iron arrows were shot at me as I turned into Goop. The shots went through me, and I began to shoot goop balls at him. He saw them splat around him, and as soon as he landed, the goop hit him right on the shoulder. He grunted in pain as the goop began to dissolve his armor skin. He dispelled it, and re-made the skin.

"My power, The Iron, will not be defeated my mere acid, human. Your shapeshifting powers are impressive, but you have yet to transform into a form that can affect me." The Iron Quincy said. I narrowed my gaze, then a light bulb went off in my head internally. I hit my symbol, turning into Lodestar.

"LODESTAR!" I yelled. I pointed my hand at him, and exerted my ability over magnetism onto him. I slammed him through many of the buildings, and walked out to keep him pinned into the ground.

"Seems your iron is still subjected to my magnetic personality, even if it is magic." I stated, chuckling. He undid the iron over his body, and shot at me with regular arrows. I transformed into Hochroter Engel now, and exerted spirit energy over my hands, grabbing all of the arrows. I saw my arm was glowing in the blue light as well.

"Hm. Nice ability. Figured I could do it if I saw you do it." I said. The guy stopped fighting now, in utter shock. "What?" I asked him.

"His… Majesty's… old form?!" He kneeled before me all of a sudden. I raised my eyebrow.

"What ARE you talking about?" I asked him, changing back to me. He looked up to see me again. He then looked angered.

"You dare take the form of His Majesty?" He asked angrily. I facepalmed.

"WHO IS HIS MAJESTY?!" I asked him. My ears were practically blowing steam. He froze, noticing my genuine confusion. I then pulled up my Ultimatrix so he could see it.

"This watch turns me into other forms! I can be a Quincy now, yes, but I had no idea I looked like the old Quincy King or whoever!" I realized there must be something Uryu didn't like about the guy, then. Maybe he was responsible in some way for the near-extinction of the race? Then, if this dude is a Quincy… why is he in hiding? Did my scanning of Uryu trigger something in a hidden area?

"You seem to have stumbled into something you don't quite understand fully. You have met Uryu Ishida as far as I can tell. You obtained the form from Ishida somehow… and His Majesty sensed this. He felt information leaving his mind, and he had to relearn it. I was sent by the Grandmaster to find out the source of this impairment. I went to the town it was detected in, and found you. You forged a link to His Majesty via your new transformation." Iron Quincy said.

"How about a name, Iron Man? Mind telling me that?" I asked him.

"Cang Du. Come with me." Cang said. I didn't move with him.

"Sorry, man, I have to go through preparations to save a Soul Reaper that's going to be wrongfully executed. Plus, it's late. I gotta get some sleep for my job tomorrow. I work for this guy, Kisuke Urahara, and-" He froze, turning to look at me.

"I'm willing to be somewhat flexible. I will meet you here first thing in the morning tomorrow."

"Nah." I answered, with my hands behind my head. "I'll talk to you after work and training. If you want to meet me when I train on my own, I'll meet you then." Cang looked annoyed at me.

"You have no idea at all about the forces you involved by obtaining the Quincy form. It's bad enough you denied my request to meet first thing in the morning tomorrow."

"Is that a threat?!" I responded. "Just come at me. I'll just go Lodestar and pin you down again." He winced, remembering how I trapped him and gained control over him. He decided to relent for now.

"The Grandmaster should have sent someone else here…" He admitted, using Hirenkyaku to get away.

"Well… that was something. Should I tell Urahara about this?" I wondered.

To be continued.

A/N: Oh yeah, Stern Ritter I, Cang Du appears. Seemed logical to have at least one Stern Ritter show up to investigate the Quincy DNA scan source. Yhwach definitely would have felt it, and he at least would have his body and intelligence at this point. Maybe at least some of his power back as well by now. Would he get involved himself? I don't think so, and maybe Cang was entirely the wrong Stern Ritter to send, but I wanted to give him some more screen time. Hell, maybe I should have had BG9 or Lille show up to get info instead, but… Wolverine claws guys. That's my only justification.

Anyway, hope this was a decent chapter. The Soul Reaper part will come later. As to how… I'll leave it up to you to guess.


End file.
